It hurts to love you
by Twi's Dreamer
Summary: You left me and i did the thing that was best for me. I went days living my life like you never existing. Now i'm better and happier than i was with you. I dont blame you, because leaving me lead me to the path to him. My lover, My husband, My best-friend, My king, My children's father, MY ARO.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My life is just as I always wanted full of joy and love. I defeated the impossible when others stepped over me and say I would never recover, I would never get over heartache. The same heartache the broke me before I really got introduced to the world but her I am three years later and I'm sure if they see me I would state proudly that I proved you wrong. It is possible to give love a second chance without it falling twice, and I'm glad I did because I would of misses the opportunity to be in the position that I'm today.

My life had some serious downfall but I never once thought of going back to change anything, if I did would he be here, even more would they. I guess him leaving as one of the best things that happened in my life. When people ask if I regret, I answer them "YES", but "NO" and tell them I regret the part wasting my life in a place with someone I was not meant to be with when I could have had my family longer than I waited. I don't regret it also because I believe that moving in with my Dad "Charlie" helped me grew up and mature into the woman I am today. I also think the my high school relationship was the one that prepared me to know that in life there is no fairytale but there can be a happy ending you just have to work for it.

Going to Forks and Meeting the Cullen family was and will always and interesting experience for me. Would I have resented him if it weren't for the preparation I had with vampire's maybe, maybe not. It is true when they say "LIFE CHANGES IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE" I could remember I like it was just yesterday when I first sat in the cafeteria when I saw them deathly pale, having very dark eyes and seem to have the same golden color eyes even though they claimed to not all be related but adopted. Under their eyes are dark, bruise-like shadows, as if they didn't get good nights sleep, all their features are straight, perfect and angular, they are also said to be inhumanly beautiful. After finding out the names I was finally able to distinguish them properly. Edward Cullen was lanky, not as muscular, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He looks more boyish than the other Cullen's. Emmett is _big,_ muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair, and tall. Jasper is Taller, leaner, but still muscular with honey blond hair. Alice is Pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

Rosalie's Statuesque, a beautiful figure, and the kind you see on the cover of Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue. Her hair is golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. But Edward was the one who attracted me the most ever part of him was perfect and was just plain. I mean what was so special about me I was 5'2, wavy brown hair, brown eyes and undefined curves. I wasn't nothing much to look at but he saw differently, like I always thought it was to good to be true. Why would some as good looking as him be with some one as plain as me. I usually would bread about it a lot back in high school but ever since I met him he says differently and my husband is a man of his world when he states something.

With me and Edward together I got to meet hiss family officially especially his parents; Carlisle and Esme for extensive purposes. After months of spending time together we became deeply In love and I was immediately accepted into the family. Emmett become my big bear of a brother, Jasper still kept at a distance but threw a smile every once in a while, Rosalie hated me with me unconsciously knowing the reason but all Edward tell me is that she thinks I will be danger to the family and last but not least my energetic best friend of a sister Alice. Carlisle and Esme treated me like family but that was more like parental love. I saw Esme as a mother and Carlisle ad a father figure. My perfect family was always there to protect me was always they're when I needed them the most but that all changed on my 18th birthday. I resented that day for months because I never wanted a party in the first place but one Alice used the pout on me and talk about not celebrating a human party in years I gave in unwillingly. It was walking up on September 13th on a bad note what started my day off leaving moody. After having argument with Edward with his denial to change me I became sullen. At the end of the day after being persuaded to attend even though I faked being busy I was still dazzled into coming. Sitting on the couch in my house watching Romeo and Juliet is when I first heard of task that is being carryout by the Voultri if certain request are denied or made. After having an intense argument, about moral right we left for my "PARTY".

Putting on an excited expression I walked through the hands in an appearance that shows I'm excited and want to be here. When I was opening my second present I got a paper cut and was attacked by the newest vegetarian in the family: JASPER. Edward throwing me in the bowls of glass and unto a piano I was left in a pool of my blood. After having Carlisle stich me up perfectly due to his medical career I was taken home with one request from Edward that night: A KISS. Little did I know that it would be the last. A week after the accident Edward walked me to the forest on the edge of my house and declared his feeling saying that he and his family were leaving also that he doesn't want me and cant deny being who he really is and needs to stop pretending because he isn't safe for me. He also made clean that I was just a maar distraction for him in his existence to help time pass and that I should move on: get married and have children, and with a final kiss he left. I tired to following him but due to the numbing in my body I wasn't able to move any further. It was probably two hours I laid on the forest for when I saw the face of Sam-.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

At tap on the door brought me out of my memories as I sit perched on a chair in my husband's office book completely forgotten.

"Mommy we want to come in," said the voice of the three-year-old daughter. Giggles erupted on both sides of here announcing that her sisters were they also.

"Mia Amor," a voice said around the corner.

My head whipped around my auburn hair flying around my face as my eyes seek his. There he stood leant against the frame of the door, three children behind him attached to his leg. His black hair was sleek black as always as his ruby red robs trained on me, his muscular frame peeking threw the peeks of his rob. With hands folding across him a dazzling smile lite his face when I ours connected.

"ARO,"I whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Change, change is good, but it didn't come single handily. Its been 2 years since they've left and I don't miss them in fact it the opposite, I hate them, every single last one. After they left I fell into a cationic state, lost all of my friends and was admitted a psychiatric ward by my parents. I've been here for six months being nothing but an empty shell. All I've done is stare at my window waiting for him to come through, but he never did. It was until my father came to visit me in my ward saying he was in engaged to a woman called Sue and they were soon to me married. This is when I snap out of my hazy state. I was really furious because my father have been visiting me for the past six months everyday and morning before work when he can but didn't tell me that he was dating someone for so long. I called mom and ask her if I could live with her and Phil for a while. Even though I was twenty she should still want her baby girl home at some point. Of course she denied at first, worried about my current condition I was in but I promised her that I will get better knowing I had to do this for my self more than anybody.

I had already graduated by doing my classes online. She gave me a month to prove my self and that is what I did. Every day I took care of myself, reminding myself that I had to get on with my life and stop think that he going to return when he's not. I never once notice how much I really changed. My eyes were closer to black than its normally muddy brown. Every day that passed I ignored any phone calls or visits from my Charlie. After a month passed Renee got the OK from my doctor that I could be sent home. Today was the day I was leaving forks hopefully to never see this place again. I lived with Renee and Phil for the rest of the year and got a job at a magazine company in publishing. I stayed in Florida until New Years the following year and decided to go on a year around tour before I go back to school wanting to get a feel of the world before I attend college. I made a decision to leave undetected. I wrote Renee a letter and before I finally left I emailed my goodbye to Charlie.

I later made a decision to go to Volterra, Italy first because I felt like my calling was there saying this is where you are supposed to be and I didn't know why. Five days in Italy and I was already in in love with the city. It was a hot Friday evening when I decided to visit the Plaza De Prior. I wore a blood red tube top, black pencil leg jean and stilettos. My wavy brown hair fell over my shoulders. I wore a little amount of makeup to make my blackish brown eyes pop. As I walked in the blazing sun towards the clock tower. I saw a line for those who wanted a tour throughout the tower. There was a woman in front who I suspect to be the tour guide. She wore a mini plaid skirt and a crop top with black heals. She had a nametag on the front of her shirt, which said her name was Heidi. Most people on the line were men and they were ogling at her like she is a piece of meet. There was a family glancing around excitedly taking picture and behind me was a woman in a nun retire with a cross around her neck looking terrified and we haven't even gone in as yet, Heidi then urge the tour group forward carrying us through the tower. As soon as we entered the tower it turned into to an appearance of a castle and the atmosphere changed. As we walked towards the castle I notice that the wall looked as if they were a thousand years old. As the line moved on I walked towards the wall and touched its content. The texture felt heard but dry yet it felt good beneath my skin. I trailed my hands in the creases but it appeared to be smooth. I was about to move my hand when I felt a trail of moisture drained down my finger. I raised my finger to inspect when I saw a red substance. I brought it to my noise and sniffed when I was hit by a wave of nausea. I knew only one thing could cause that: BLOOD. Why was blood here and why was it on the wall? Why does Italy feel so important to me? I look back towards Heidi and then the wall when I notice a large painting above my head. Three robed figures stood in front of some people of a throne. They left and right figure hand there cloaks down while the one in middle had his up making sure only his smile is to e seen. I look around the picture and notice that other people were in the room but they had their hand mouths to the necks of other people. Then it all came clear; the beauty, the outfit, the blood on the wall. I just happen to remember something, when we were in front of the tower, before we came in the she stood underneath the tower not stepping into the sun, she was bait! We were in their lair. All the confusion in my mind came clear. We were lunch and she was a vampire out of nowhere I was hit with a flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

_He touched the comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. I examined the grouping carefully and realized, with a startled laugh that I recognized the golden haired man._

"_Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as gods," he chuckled "Aro, Marcus, Caius," indicating to the three, two black-haired, one snowy-white. "Nightmare patrons of the arts."_

"_What happened to them?" I wondered aloud, my fingertip hovering a centimeter from the figures on the canvas._

"_They're still there." He shrugged. "As they have been for who knows how many millennia. Carlisle stayed with them only for a short rime, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World. He dreamed of finding other like himself. He was very lonely you see._

_End Of Flashback_

Come on what it is and suddenly I was it by another flashback….

_FLASHBACK_

_"Well, I wasn't going to live without you." He rolled his eyes as if that fact were childishly obvious.__  
__"But I wasn't sure how to do it—I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help… so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi. "I didn't want to believe he was serious, but his golden eyes were brooding, focused on something far away in the distance as he contemplated ways to end his own life. Abruptly, I was furious.__  
__"What is a Volturi?" I demanded.__  
__"The Volturi are a family," he explained, his eyes still remote. "A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest things our world has to a royal family, I suppose. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America—do you remember the story?"__  
__"Of course I remember."__  
__I would never forget the first time I'd gone to his home, the huge white mansion buried deep in the forest beside the river, or the room where Carlisle—Edward's father in so many real ways—kept a wall of paintings that illustrated his personal history. The most vivid, most wildly colorful canvas there, the largest, was from Carlisle's time in Italy. Of course I remembered the calm quartet of men, each with the exquisite face of a seraph, painted into the highest balcony overlooking the swirling mayhem of color. Though the painting was centuries old, Carlisle—the blond angel—remained unchanged. And I remembered the three others, Carlisle's early acquaintances. Edward had never used the name Volturi for the beautiful trio, two black-haired, and one snow white. He'd called them Aro, Caius, and Marcus, nighttime patrons of the arts…__  
__"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi," Edward went on, interrupting ray reverie. "Not unless you want to die—or whatever it is we do." His voice was so calm, it made him sound almost bored by the prospect._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Volturi," I said as it fell from my lips. I saw a figure step out of a shadow, sighing I walked back to the group. I look around before me at the people who were going to die and didn't feel a drop of remorse, I was now passed carrying. Ahead of use I saw a long arch big enough to fit a house. It was painted in mahogany and it had deep cravings and marks on it. Coming together where two slanted lines and from the looks of it, it forms a V, which I guess stands for Volturi. Heidi pushed open the double doors and before us stood a chamber. The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret, which was probably exactly what it was. Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive thrones, which were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stonewalls. They were above two steps higher than the ground. In each chair held clocked figures. The won in the middle stood and said loudly, "WELCOME TO VOLTERRA!" His voice carried like a sweet melody, which left me in a trance. I was soon brought out by a high pitch scream I spun around and notice vampires surrounded us as they fed upon their victims. The clock figure on the left and right attack a near by couple holding onto to each other for their dear life. The clock figure in the middle step down slowly, pull down his hood and then took the nearest person to him. I walked over to the corner of the wall took out my iPod and began listening to music as I watched them attacked everyone until I was the only heart beating left. I unplugged my ears and the end of someone speaking.

"…Dead as yet," the blond haired cloaked man said which I'm guessing is Caius.

"Well that was interesting," I said standing up and crossing my arms.

"Oh it now but it will be when I'm finishing with you," he said growling.

" Yeah, yeah, Caius whatever you want to do with I'm really get bored here so if going to kill I would make it quick."

A gasp fills the room as everyone stared around the room waiting to see what Caius was going to do. I ran my hands through my hair and spoke again.

" You seriously want me to make this easy for, I mean because no vampire could go into shock, oops did I say the big bad word vampire, huh, I guess you all know I know your secret now, well that gives you another reason to kill me," I said smirking.

Caius growling became louder and he was about to attack when a hand stop him.

"Don't," that same velvet silky but slightly rush said but I couldn't figure out where.

"So which one of you is Ares, Aaron, Archer…OH, yeah Aro."

"That would be me," the silky velvety voice said" I spun around quickly and my heart stopped and then took off into a sprint. Before me stood a god, a god like no other. He had black shoulder lent silky hair and red liquid full eyes. His jaw was chiseled slightly and had a muscular body. You could see the muscles through his cloak at the peek. His lips looked so soft and kissable. I looked into his eyes and when they looked back at me they felt as if they could see my soul. Faces blur passed me as I unconsciously walked towards him. I didn't realize I was moving until I was face to face with him. My heart felt as if my chest would explode.

"So your Aro, huh," I whispered looking in his eyes knowing they all could hear. He unconsciously liked his lips causing my eyes to fall upon them. I leaned in looking into his eyes and trailed my nose over his jaw. I was about to glide to his lips when my phone buzzed into my pocket causing me jump. I grabbed it out my pocket furiously not even looking at the receiver and answered,

"WHAT!"

"Isabella," I heard my dad said. I sighed and look around the room and saw everyone looking back at me. I made my hand in a shooing motion to tell them and all they did was stared. " Stupid annoying vampires," I muttered.

"Listen dad because I'm only going to tell you this don't call my fucking phone again because I don't want to hear about you and you new slut get married so if I were you I wouldn't call again enjoy your new because I'm sure as hell am not going to be in it," it said I snapped the phone shut.

I stormed over to Aro grabbed his and dragged him towards the nearest door.

"Carry me to your room," I said looking up to him batting my eyelashes.

"ARO, HAVE YOUR LOST YOUR MIND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY ARE YO LETTING AN INSUFFERABLE HUMAN DEMAND SOMETHING FROM YOU."

"Caius, I wouldn't do that if I were you," the next black haired I assume is Marcus. As soon as he said this deep growling passed through the room so loudly that it shook walls. I felt arms wrapped around me and pulled me into their chest. Knowing it was Aro I snuggled closer and took in his scent; vanilla and honey. He smelt so good it made my mouth watered.

"EVERY ONE OUT NOW!"

Every vampire scurried out of the room. In a flash Aro had me sitting in his throne and went speeding over to Caius and grabbed him by the collar.

" If you speak about her like that I will take no pity in ripping you apart brother remember where your place is," he said shoving him deep into the wall knowing that it will leave a dent. He let go of him and brushed his cloak like nothing happen and walked over to me. He bend down placing each hand on the thrones arm and level his face with mine.

"Are you okay," he asked huskily in by ear whilst looking in my eyes.

"Yeah," I answered lowly getting lost in his red pools.

He brought his face closer to mine and glide his nose along my jaw.


End file.
